gundam_fanon_hexia_zombieassassin0vfandomcom-20200213-history
UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi
UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS and Mobile Suit Gundam: IBO - Iron Armored Warriors Variants *Eisen-Blume *Commander Type *Renji Corps Technical Specifications Classification Mass Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit Model Number *UGY-R38 Official Name Spinner Rodi スピナ・ロディ Overall Height *18.5 m Base Weight *41.3 t Crew *Pilot only (in cockpit in torso) Equipment Optional *2 x Anchor Pod Standard Armaments Handheld *Rifle (Grenade Launcher) *Boost Hammer Real World Information TV Series *G-Tekketsu: First Seen in Episode #17 Game *Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Urdr-Hunt Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit commonly used by various organisations, the Dort Company deployed the Spinner Rodi for colony wall construction.[1] It is also used for other civil engineering works as well as security purposes in many industrial colonies, and thus its parts are widely circulated.[2] The protrusion on its forehead contains an additional movable sensor.[3] To adapt to uses both in space and within colonies, it is equipped with a back pod, a rifle with grenade launcher, and thruster equipped boost hammer.[3][2] The commander-use version of the machine has a blade antenna at the back of the head.[3] Armaments ;*Rifle :Spinner Rodi's main ranged weapon. It has a grenade launcher at the bottom, in front of the gun's drum magazine.[3][2] ;*Boost Hammer :Spinner Rodi's main melee weapon, it is stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. The hammer has built-in thrusters and its handle can flip out, granting the weapon a longer reach.[3] The weapon's weight balance also changes with the handle's position.[2] It is usually held with two hands, with the handle folded and in this form, it serves as both a defensive and offensive weapon, and can be used for repeated strikes.[2][4] Single handed use of the boost hammer when its handle flips out is for forceful strikes.[2] Special Equipment & Features ;*Anchor Pod :A 4-tube Anchor Pod can be attached onto each leg.[3] It fires spiked rods.[3] History Several Spinner Rodis were stationed in the Dort Colonies by the Dort Company so that their workers can use it for colony wall construction. They were later taken over by the workers during their armed rebellion against the company for poor treatment. However, Gjallarhorn had anticipated this and had sabotaged the Spinner Rodis beforehand. Due to this, the Spinner Rodis had only little fuel for their thrusters and their rifles were non-functional. As a result, the subsequent battle between Gjallarhorn forces and the workers was a one-sided slaughter. The slaughter was interrupted when the Tekkadan decided to intervene in the battle.[5] A pink colored commander version of the Spinner Rodi is used by Amida Arca in the past. Spinner rodi gyoubu.jpg Spinner rodi gyoubu 2.jpg DwOr986U0AEPGkp.png Spinner Rodi.jpg Spinner_Rodi_Renji_Corps_Front.png|Spinner Rodi Renji Corps (Front) Spinner_Rodi_Renji_Corps_Rear.png|Spinner Rodi Renji Corps (Rear) Spinner_Rodi_Rear.png Spinner_Rodi_vs_Hajiroboshi.jpg|Spinner Rodi vs Gundam Hajiroboshi Spinnerrodi-defeated.jpg|Debris from a Spinner Rodi UGY-R38_Spinner_Rodi_cel_concept_art.jpg|Concept Art for the Spinner Rodi Spinner_Rodi_Eisen-Blume_shinogundam.jpg|Eisen-Blume Spinner Rodi (drawn by shinogundam) Category:Mobile Suit Category:MS Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans Category:Post Disaster